Un buen plan Grimmjow x OC
by formoza
Summary: Él ya no es malo, sino que sirve a los Shinigamis... con ella. Algo pasa entre ellos dos, pero una estúpida apuesta pudo con ellos. De todas formas, Ichigo tiene un plan. Un buen plan. GrimmjowxOC


La estaba observando, observando sus finos rasgos, su cara aburrida y soñolienta, que miraba quién sabe donde por la ventana, apoyando su cabeza en la palma de su mano. Aún así, era preciosa. No se movía, no se inmutaba.

Ella observaba el abandonado patio del instituto, contando los segundos para que la aburrida clase de Historia acabase y pudiese irse ya a casa... Con él. Estaba cansada. ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo después de una noche entera de cazar monstruos por la ciudad? - _Deberían darme una medalla..._ - Pensó, mientras bostezaba abiertamente, inconsciente de que estaba siendo observada.

Soltó una risita tonta.

La vio bostezar de la nada. - _Está cansada. _- Era evidente, pero no todos sabían que ellos dos se pasan las noches salvando la ciudad, como unos superhéroes en acción. Desde que tuvo que venirse a vivir en el mundo de los vivos, estuvo con ella, vivió con ella, se enamoró de ó en su mente y puso una día, de la nada, se dio cuenta. Abrió los ojos, la vio y lo sintió. Sintió aquello que nunca reconocería, al menos por ahora. Esa frase, esa palabra estaba prohibida y solo por una estúpida apuesta. Nunca pensó que iba a sentirlo. La 'mejor' sensación del mundo, aquello que te hace sufrir, llorar, aquello que te da ganas de morirte. Aunque el solo conocía la parte mala de su significado. Recordó esa maldita apuesta que tuvo que aceptar para no perder su orgullo.

Su apuesta.

_"Bien, gatito. Si te enamoras tendrás que hacer todo lo que yo quiera durante un mes entero." dijo ella entre risas._

_"Muy bien." Gruñó él peli-azul, pero nada más acabar, mostró su lca sonrisa de siempre. "Pero si no me enamoro, que no lo haré..." enfatizó. " Tu tendrás que hacer lo que yo diga por un mes."Los dos sonrieron._

_Era un trato_.

Y él perdió.

Era un trato de tres meses y estaban a punto de acabar. Cada momento que pasó junto a ella, cada mínimo segundo que pasaba, sus sentimientos crecían. Pero ella no debía saberlo. Oh, su orgullo masculino no le dejaría reconocerlo.

Ella suspiró. Se acababa de dar cuenta de que la observaba con atención, como muchas veces hacía, y volvió a sentir las molestas mariposas de siempre en la barriga. Cerró loa ojos.

Dios, ¡cómo le quería!

De todas formas, algo en ella le decía de que él nunca le devolvería sus sentimientos, aunque ahora fuese un 'Shinigami', bueno como ella, él prometió que jamás amaría, que solo era un sentimiento estúpido de gente débil que les volvía más débiles.

- _Y estoy a punto de perder la apuesta._ - se dijo a si misma. ¿Por qué tuvo que hacerlo? Es decir, ¿por qué tuvo que hacer la apuesta si sabía que iba a perder? Lo supo nada más hacerla, pero justo antes sintió una confianza extraña que la engañó, creyendo que él al menos la apreciaría. Se equivocó con certeza.

- _Nunca podré tenerle/tenerla._ - pensaron al mismo tiempo.

- _Ella está fuera de mi alcance._ - pensó él. - _Ama a ese cabrón_... - apretó los dientes y juró de nuevo, mandando una mirada asesina al pelirrojo de unas mesas más adelante, el cual "atendía" o mejor decir, solo miraba al profesor, puesto que su mente estaba en otro mundo.

Unos sitios más atrás, los pensamientos de su mente le volvían loco. Saber que quizás ese idiota la ame y que ellos dos acaben juntos algún día, alejándola de él. Su sangre se calentó y apretó loa puños. Dolor en su pecho de solo pensar que... Suspiró.

-_ No tiene sentimientos._.. - intentó reconfortarse con mentiras, pero la verdadera excusa llegaba a su mente. - _No me amará a mi... Quizás a otra... Más guapa y más todo. _- Apretó los labios y luego se mordió el inferior. Le dolía pensar que pronto verá a otra, la tendrá en sus grandes brazos, la besará con esa boca suya tan... Volvió a perderse el él, pero lo pensó con miedo y, aunque le costaba reconocerlo, podía ser verdad. Una opción era su insensibilidad, pero la otra era peor.

Y entonces sus ojos se encontraron. Los de ella estaban sorprendidos, cansados y dolidos. Muy dolidos, incluso acuosos, a punto de soltar a la borda la tristeza que aguardaban. Los de él furiosos, a punto de estallar de la rabia, pero luego mostraron preocupación por ella. ¿Por qué estaba triste? Oh, cómo quería ser el hombre que la hiciera feliz, él, a diferencia del idiota pelirrojo, la haría la mujer más feliz de la tierra, para siempre jamás.

Ella le sonrió. Una sonrisa medio-falsa, una sonrisa triste a su manera, aunque no muchos lo notarían. No, corrección. Solo él lo notaría, solo él sabría con certeza que algo le pasaba y lo sabía. Vaya... había perdido la cabeza por ella.

Algo iba mal en ella. Quizás porque él estaba ahí, quizás por el hecho de que la Sociedad de Almas le mandó en "arresto domiciliario" con ella y con su amiguito, su mayor enemigo. Pero no podía irse, aunque quisiere, lo que no viene al caso, porque tiene que demostrar que es bueno. - _Debí haber escapado mientras pude... _- Se dijo. Él tenía pensado, en un principio, irse, escapar, y si ella se le metía en el camino, la mataría. - _No podría... Nunca._ - Estaba atrapado por ella. En el buen sentido. Pero también muy malo.

Como él adivinó, el amor era una Mierda. Con mayúscula.

El pelirrojo les miró de reojo. Se amaban el uno al otro, de eso no cabía duda alguna. - _Y ellos ahí... sin saberlo_. - Suspiró.

- _**Idiotas**_. - Afirmó y cerró los ojos, masajeando su frente y recordando los momentos en los que, poco a poco, comprendió que el lazo que él y ella compartían era mucho mayor que una amistad. Pero ese lazo era invisible a los ojos de esos dos idiotas. Pero el pelirrojo tenía un plan. Un muy _buen plan_ que no podría fallar. Algo hecho entre sus amigos, la gente que les quería y querían verles juntos por fin.

- _Funcionará_. - Se sonrió a si mismo y volvió a "atender" al profesor.

* * *

**¡Quizás cuando tenga tiempo haga una historia entera de este MiniShot! (Unos 10 capítulos o así :3 ) Me inspiré en la clase de... ¿Fue la clase de Matemáticas? Si, estaba tan aburrida que me puse a escribir. No es mucho, pero It's something. xD**

**Buh-Bye! **


End file.
